


Inflation

by Unique_Username_7



Category: Hentai - Fandom, Megamimonogatari, anime - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:06:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25534069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unique_Username_7/pseuds/Unique_Username_7
Kudos: 15





	Inflation

My nerves felt like they were burning at first, like I’d been enveloped in a bath that’s water was too hot. Though, it wasn’t over the course of seconds, it grew less painful and more overwhelmingly embracing. My body felt like it was melting into a blissful gel. My mind went into a haze, barely able to register as my body began to expand. My breasts felt particularly warm and tingly as they gradually grew bigger and more sensitive. My nipples perked up and began to twitch gently. Before I knew it, breast milk seemingly began leaking out with increasing velocity. I began breathing harder, my mind nearly going blank from the sensory overload all across my body. There was a faint dampness between my legs. I could tell at the time, but cum was gushing from my vagina. As my legs grew shaky, I leaned against a wall to maintain some balance. There was cum dripping through my panties and down my legs as I began moaning loudly. Numbness turned to ecstasy as sensation surged through my body yet again. My breasts felt like they were trying to explode out my bra, and my panties were beginning to tear as my lower body swelled up so much that my clothes could no longer contain them. My body just kept enlarging, continuing to press against the fabric of my clothes until the garments felt like they were squeezing me. More milk and cum were wrung out of my body until my senses were flushed with nothing but ecstasy. I fell to the floor, moaning and drooling with pleasure as my increasingly tattered clothes were drenched with the torrents of bodily fluids. Over seconds of lying in an indulgent heap on the floor, a craving washed over my brain. I wanted it more. This unbridled, all-encompassing ecstasy, greater than almost anything I’d ever felt before, I wanted to grab it and wring it for all it was worth. With the remaining strength in my arms, I reached down to my clit and began rubbing it gently and smoothly. Hedonistic in my whims to escalate this sexual gratification, I squealed with vigorous jubilance as I wiggled my fingers through my clit. I loved every second of it. It was an ethereal, heavenly sensation that I enthusiastically lost myself in. Skin continued to burst through my clothes and milk and cum continued to amass on the floor around me. As I opened my eyes just a bit, I witnessed my bra snap and gelatinous, voluptuous breasts burst out of my threadbare shirt, finally nakedly free from the sensual constraints of the blouse. I noticed my nipples, bright pink and twitching as if they were as excited as I was. Slowly pulling one arm from beneath my skirt, I gathered both of the massive lumps of flesh and shoved them into my mouth. There was no going back; breast milk quickly filled my mouth, squirting from both nipples to the point where some escaped from my lips before I could swallow it all. In the midst of this glorious bodily euphoria, I tasted a sweet, gloopy fluid slide down my throat. I squeezed my newly ginormous breasts in one arm as I stroked my inside and outside of my vagina with the fingers of the other. Somehow, my breasts continued to slowly grow, filling my mouth even more with their mass. The ecstasy was becoming mind-numbing again. I felt more like liquid than ever before, as cum erupted from my pussy, squirting high enough in the air for my barely unclosed eyes to see from my slumped position. That was the last image I saw before the steamy sensation had turned me into a naked puddle of overindulgent smut. Fingers submerged in sticky, fresh cum and breasts slipping from my mouth and onto the sides of my body, my lips formed a faint, blissful smile, dripping with my own breast milk. I peacefully passed out on the floor.


End file.
